


Cинекдоха

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Takishiro



Series: Бруклин, до войны [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn Times, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Irish Bucky, Irish Steve, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: – Синекдоха, – объяснил Стив. – Это такой прием. Вместо единственного числа берешь множественное. Или наоборот. Ну вот когда мистер Фостер хватает тебя за шиворот и говорит: «Я вашего брата католика насквозь вижу», он же не одного католика имеет в виду! А это то же самое...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: Бруклин, до войны [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942027
Comments: 36
Kudos: 108
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Cинекдоха

Когда мать поставила перед Баки еще одну пару башмаков, он возмутился. Он уже почистил и свои, и отцовские. Это заняло не так мало времени, им уже пора было выходить. Папин приятель, мистер Мэллори, пообещал Баки место продавца газет на все лето. В школе наконец-то закрылись ненавистные двери – на вечность, на целый июль и август, и ученикам была обещана бескрайняя свобода, пахнущая горячим асфальтом и скошенной травой. 

Вот только Баки был реалистом и знал, что его свобода кончается там, где начинается свобода Ма, Бекки и крошки Энн. И если не принять меры, именно Беккой и крошкой Энн его и заставят заниматься все каникулы. Поэтому он был чертовски благодарен отцу, который решил, что «хватит уже Джеймси все лето бездельничать, пусть зарабатывает». Работающий мужчина в доме – это совсем другое дело. Работающего мужчину не станут отрывать от дел, чтобы заплести косу Бекки или приглядеть за малышкой – «всего полчасика, милый, я сбегаю в бакалею», – вот только в бакалее Ма обычно встречалась с подругами, и полчаса с легкостью превращались в час, а то и два. Нет, рабочего человека уважают. Когда он, уставший, возвращается домой, он даже может рассчитывать на порцию чая со льдом и на то, что мать будет отгонять от него сестер («Тише, Бекка, дай брату отдохнуть»). И когда рабочий человек высыпет накопленные монетки матери в ладонь, ему достанется улыбка: «Ох, Джеймси, что бы я без тебя делала...»

Одним словом, эта пара ботинок оказалась весьма некстати. Тем более, что Баки их помнил: это были его прошлогодние башмаки, и он из них безнадежно вырос. 

– Ты вырос, – кивнула Ма. – А твоему другу они будут впору.

– Роджерсу? – Это отец. Набриолиненный, накрахмаленный, пахнущий одеколоном, которым утром ради смеха побрызгал и на Баки. 

– Именно. Роджерсу. Вы видели, в чем он ходит? Да весь Бруклин видел. У него ботинки каши просят. А эти сейчас Джеймси начистит, и будут как новенькие... Отдам Саре. 

– Не возьмет она их, мать. 

– Не возьмет, – кивнул Баки, взглянув на отца. Ему казалось, тот вообще не замечает Стива, а оказалось, он понимал его лучше, чем Ма.

– Ты же видела, как малец угрем крутится, когда ты пытаешься его накормить. И мать у него такая же. Ничего они у тебя брать не будут. 

– Ох, – безнадежно сказала Ма. – Как она только одна с ребенком. Болезнь еще эта. Ума не приложу. 

Отец прищурился. Поглядел на Баки, будто измеряя его на глаз. Видно, измерил и рядом представил Стива, потому что сказал:

– Я Мэллори попрошу, пусть и Роджерса возьмет на работу. Вдвоем у них быстрее дело пойдет. 

– У тебя нет сердца, Джордж Барнс, – снова горестно вздохнула Ма. – Там в чем душа только держится. Какая ему работа?

– Ну, мать. Это тебе не шахта. Побегает – здоровее будет. А если что, вон Джеймси за ним присмотрит. А, Джеймси? 

– Я присмотрю, – солидно сказал Баки.

Лето только что стало на порядок лучше.

* * *

Cтив, конечно, согласился. Им стоило бы спросить миссис Роджерс, но она, как обычно, была в больнице, так что в редакцию они отправились вместе: Баки в начищенных ботинках, благоухающий отцовским одеколоном, и Стив в просящих каши башмаках и в рубашке с продранными локтями – хорошо, что лето и можно завернуть рукава.

Газет им выдали поровну. Помощник мистера Мэллори, молодой прыщавый парень, сунул каждому по пачке, объяснил, что это пробная. А после они уже будут покупать газеты за собственные деньги, и вся прибыль – их, пусть только сперва рассчитаются с редакцией. 

Баки понимал, что много за день продать не удастся. Время невеселое. Отец непременно говорил это Ма, когда возвращался с работы поздно вечером. Он теперь всегда приходил поздно, и пахло от него бензином, спиртом и, как Баки отчего-то казалось – приключениями. 

– А что прикажешь мне делать, Винни, когда в гараже работы нет? Время-то невеселое, сама знаешь.

Ма ворчала, что ей невдомек, как в такое время Джордж Барнс умудряется все время быть навеселе, но даже она ругала отца вполсилы. 

В школе монашки тоже об этом говорили. Правда, называли это «времена испытаний». Им оно больших проблем не доставляло, все знают: монашкам чем грустнее, тем лучше. 

Баки прекрасно понимал: много газет он не продаст. Но сделает все, что сможет. Голос у него сильный и красивый – уж точно красивее, чем у старшего Паттерсона, а тот вовсе ушел из школы, чтобы работать. Зимой, запертый в холодном классе, Баки слышал снаружи его слегка осипшие крики:

– Покупайте «Бруклинский маяк»! Cтрашная трагедия! Владелец фирмы выпрыгнул из окна!

Надо признаться, он Паттерсону слегка завидовал.

Так что Баки с уверенностью в сердце начал свою блестящую карьеру, стратегически разместившись у лавки зеленщика. Стиву он благородно уступил самое лучшее место – у автобусной остановки. 

– «Бруклинский гражданин», – заголосил он. – Покупайте «Бруклинского гражданина»!

Он торопился продать все до обеда, потому что после обеда люди уже ждут вечернюю газету. Получалось не слишком хорошо, но и не слишком плохо; хоть должен редакции не останется. Баки даже достались чаевые – от двух пожилых дам, которым он улыбался совсем как Валентино. Он собирался поторговать еще полчаса и пойти посмотреть, как там Стив. Но Стив прибежал к нему сам, ткнул в бок острым локтем:

– Ну как ты, Баки?

Руки у него были пустые. 

– А где газеты? – испугался Баки.

– Как где? Продал.

– Все?

– Ага. – Стив даже не выглядел слишком довольным собой. 

– Брешешь.

– Да вот же. – Стив оскорбленно хлопнул себя по карману. Тот зазвенел. 

Баки впечатлился. Правду говорят, новичкам везет. С другой стороны, должно же Стиву когда-нибудь повезти, правда? 

– Хочешь, я тебе тоже помогу? – предложил Стив. 

Наверное, со Стивом дело и правда пошло бы быстрее. Но Баки был настоящим мужчиной, а настоящие мужчины справляются сами. 

– Ты лучше скорее деньги отнеси, пока кто-нибудь не пристал и все не отнял... 

То же повторилось и на следующий день – Стив распродал все, пока Баки возился с половиной пачки.

На третий день Баки не выдержал. Не то чтобы он завидовал. Он просто хотел понять, как у Стива это получается. 

Он дождался, пока улица опустеет и кончатся покупатели. А вот у Стива они, как оказалось, не кончились. Баки следил за ним из-за угла мясной лавки, отгоняя мух, которые то и дело порывались на него сесть. 

У Стива все шло бойко. Хрипловатым голосом – конечно, у него не выходило так звонко, как у Баки – он выкрикивал:

– Покупайте «Бруклинского гражданина»! Кровавая дефенестрация на Мэйн-стрит! Спешите узнать подробности!

Баки нахмурился. Ничего подобного в газете написано не было. Ему ли не знать: он с утра пораньше перелистал ее от корки до корки. 

Что же это получается? Стив заливает?

О любом другом Баки именно так бы и подумал, но Стив не врал даже в тех случаях, когда был бы оправдан всеми уличными законами. Он всегда упрямо говорил правду, даже если она стоила ему затрещин или трости. 

Баки и сам не заметил, как вылез из своего укрытия. 

– Извините, сэр, – вежливо спросил он у какого-то рабочего, только что купившего газету. – А что такое дефенестрация?

– Сам не знаю, – ответил тот. – Вот сейчас и посмотрим. – Он тщательно послюнявил пальцы и открыл газету. Баки пару секунд созерцал это зрелище, а потом подошел к Стиву. Тот щербато ему улыбнулся:

– Ой, Баки! Ты уже все? Домой вместе пойдем? 

– Это ты, похоже, уже все, – ревниво сказал Баки, глядя на совсем тоненькую пачку газет в руках друга. – У меня так быстро не выходит...

Наверное, в его голосе прозвучала обида, потому что Стив посмотрел с недоумением:

– Я же предлагал помочь...

– Что это еще за дефенестрация такая? Не было такого в газете!

– Было. Это просто такое слово. Означает, что кто-то выпал из окна. 

Домой они пошли вместе, с помощью этой самой «дефенестрации» продав и большую часть газет Баки.

– Это меня мистер Портер научил, – объяснял Стив по пути. – Он ведь раньше работал журналистом. Он знает, как это делается. 

Мистер Портер в их квартале был знаменитостью. Прежде он и вправду был журналистом – а может, поэтом, Баки не слишком-то в этом разбирался. Теперь же он торчал на улицах в неизменном шелковом шарфе, и от него всегда несло алкоголем. Каким-то образом он умудрялся не просыхать, несмотря на «сухой закон», и этим снискал уважение всего квартала. 

Периодически у него прихватывало печень, и он оказывался в больнице, где работала Сара Роджерс. Там-то он и поделился со Стивом премудростями газетной профессии. 

– Он сказал, что людям нужны новости погорячее. Лучше всего – кровь, смерть или что-нибудь загадочное. Ну... – Он замялся. – Еще непристойности. Но за непристойности нас выдерут. 

– Факт, – подтвердил Баки. 

– Ну вот. Смотри, женщина выбросилась из окна. Крови, наверное, было...

Баки фыркнул.

– Кого сейчас этим удивишь. Вот если б раньше... 

В последнее время люди, кажется, только и делали, что бросались из окон. Про такое и читать лишний раз никто не станет.

Стив спорить не стал.

– Ну да. Поэтому я придумал про «дефенестрацию». Красиво ведь? А на самом деле то же самое. 

Баки только головой покачал. Он уже давно признал: котелок у Стива варит что надо. Но иногда в нем варилось что-то совсем неожиданное. Всякая обида и зависть ушли. И правда, чего он, дурень, раньше не спросил?

А слово и правда отличное. Надо будет в следующий раз припугнуть им братьев Паттерсонов. На такое у них точно ответа не будет. И где только Стив его взял.

– В словаре, – ответил тот. – Помнишь, у меня дома есть, такой толстенный?

Баки помнил. Стив, видно, полез в него, когда болел. Комиксы всегда очень быстро заканчиваются, а новых им теперь не покупали – время невеселое.

* * *

Домой Баки пришел, подволакивая ноги. Отчасти потому, что устал, отчасти – потому что размышлял о мировой несправедливости. Вот, к примеру, зачем человеку каждое утро таскаться в школу, если ничему полезному там не учат? А Стив, который пропустил всю зиму, без всякой школы постиг секреты профессии...

– Ма, – спросил он. – Вот ты знаешь, что такое дефенестрация?

Она подбоченилась.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, вам, кажется, давно не мыли рот с мылом.

– Это слово из словаря! – возмутился Баки. 

Ма потрогала ему лоб.

– Ты не заболел, случаем? С каких это пор мой сын читает словари? 

Он вывернулся из-под ее руки.

– Не я, а Стив!

Ма вздохнула и поставила перед ним кувшин чая со льдом, и жизнь перестала казаться такой уж несправедливой.

* * *

Теперь каждый рабочий день у них со Стивом начинался с военного совета. Они забирали газеты, садились на каменные ступеньки и быстро пробегали глазами заголовки, отыскивая «кровь и смерть». Ну, или по меньшей мере загадку.

Иногда им везло – заголовок на первой странице сам по себе оказывался достаточно горячим. Им со Стивом казалось, что очередной обвал биржи – никакая не новость, люди давно должны были к этому привыкнуть. И потом, что хорошего в бесконечных цифрах? Но отчего-то взрослым это до сих пор было интересно. Еще хорошо брали выпуски с фотографией президента и очередной речью, напечатанной мелким шрифтом. Удивительно – потому что в их квартале о мистере Гувере отзывались только такими словами, которые Ма запретила повторять. 

И, конечно, отлично шли репортажи о матчах «Доджерсов». Их они со Стивом сами жадно проглатывали прямо на ступеньках. 

Но так везло не всегда. А им со Стивом к тому же приходилось терпеть конкурентов. Не других мальчишек, хотя пару раз они и нарывались на драку. Стиву оторвали рукав рубашки, который и так держался на честном слове, и Баки утешал его, говоря, что вот он заработает и сможет купить себе рубашку прямо с запонками. 

Нет, конкурент был куда серьезнее: радио. Дорогое удовольствие – но и у зеленщика, и у аптекаря мистера Фишмана теперь постоянно были включены приемники, разбазаривающие ценные новости. 

– Это ты, друг мой, заразился классовой ненавистью, – рассмеялся тощий и высокий как жердь мистер Фишман. А газету при этом купил. Да еще сунул Баки лакричную конфету «в качестве компенсации». Вот пойми их. 

Баки надеялся, что классовая ненависть – это неопасно, и он не передаст ее Стиву. Тому только ее не хватало – ко всем болячкам. Но отец сказал, что это бывает только у коммунистов, и Баки успокоился. Стив уж точно не коммунист. 

Баки нравилось сидеть со Стивом на холодных ступеньках, в лучах еще не разгоревшегося по-настоящему солнца и, пачкая пальцы типографской краской, искать, за что в этот раз можно зацепиться.

– Что-то всегда да случается, – говорил Стив и обычно оказывался прав.

Оказалось, что самые интересные новости чаще всего не на передовице – там вечно политика и цифры, – а в середине, в рубрике «Происшествия». Даже в самых скучных выпусках всегда что-то находилось.

Баки больше всего нравились истории про драки и гангстеров; и да, Стив был прав: «кровавая вендетта двух контрабандистских кланов» звучала гораздо лучше, чем «очередная потасовка между ирландцами и итальянцами». Стив обожал подвиги: спасение из пожара, вовремя подоспевшую кавалерию, вот это все.

– Представляешь, была бы газета, где написано только про героев, – как-то раз сказал ему Баки. – Вот бы ты ее с удовольствием продавал!

Стив серьезно над этим задумался. И через несколько дней показал Баки рисунки. 

– Вот это, – он указал на человечка с головой-огнетушителем, – Человек-Пожарный. Он всегда успевает все вовремя потушить. А вот это – Стальной Солдат. Враги не могут его убить, потому что у него вместо кожи – сталь. И газ ему не повредит, потому что у него стальные легкие. 

Баки молчал. Он знал, что случилось с отцом Стива на войне. Да и самому Стиву стальные легкие бы не помешали. 

– А вот это – Человек-Рыба. Он может дышать под водой и всегда первым успевает к утопающим. 

У Человека-Рыбы чешуя была нарисована так правдоподобно, что Баки попытался сковырнуть ее пальцем. 

– Ух ты, – тихо сказал Баки. Он сразу понял, что это секрет. Оттого, что Стив с ним поделился, внутри стало тепло. 

– Вот заработаю немного денег, и сам буду выпускать газету про супергероев. И рисовать все иллюстрации!

Он стал энергично разминать искривленные ревматизмом пальцы, будто готовясь рисовать уже сейчас. 

– Кого мне еще нарисовать, а, Бак?

Тот обнял Стива за плечи. 

– Нарисуй Человека-Газету. Он делает так, что даже в самой скучной газете есть что-то интересное. 

– Тогда, – твердо сказал Стив, – надо рисовать сразу двух.

* * *

Видит Бог, они старались. И Бог поначалу даже вел себя так, как о нем говорили в школе: вознаграждал за старания.

– Да у вас газеты интересней! – говорили покупатели, раз за разом возвращаясь к нему или к Стиву. – Ну, что у вас там сегодня произошло? 

– Таинственное ограбление, которое никто не может раскрыть! – без запинки отвечал Баки.

– В квартиру вломились среди бела дня, – вторил Стив, – in absentia владельца! Похищены ценные вещи! 

Баки думал, что никто во всем квартале не знает, что такое in absentia. Ну разве что кроме отца Долана – он любил ввернуть что-нибудь по латыни. 

– Откуда мы знаем, что вещи были ценные? – спросил он утром у Стива.

– Конечно, ценные! – угрюмо ответил тот. – Представь, если бы тебя ограбили...

У Баки имущества было всего ничего, но он представил, что кто-то вынес его жестянку с сокровищами и подборку комиксов про Тарзана, и в очередной раз понял, что Стив прав. 

Иногда, конечно, бывали накладки. Как-то раз человек в котелке ухватил Баки за локоть и попросил объяснить, каким образом небольшой инцидент с машиной, сбившей велосипедиста, превратился у него в «кровавую аварию на дороге! Нашествие автомобилей!» 

Но тут как из-под земли вырос Стив и объяснил, что это просто преувеличение. Такой стилистический прием. И потом, они не врали – крови было много, Стив сам видел мистера Смита, когда тот тащил на себе покореженный велосипед. 

– Да кому интересно слушать про вашего мистера Смита? – не унимался котелок. – Кто он вообще такой?

Вопрос был риторический, это понимал даже Баки. Но до Стива не дошло – несмотря на всю его любовь к риторике. 

– Это хороший человек, – сказал Стив, вытягивая шею – он всегда так делал, когда собирался драться. – Как будто если он не миллионер и не играет в кино, то про него и новости нельзя рассказывать!

Котелок плюнул, напоследок дернул Баки за ухо и удалился. Стив в праведном гневе шмыгнул носом – и тут у него забрали последнюю газету, вручив еще и чаевых. 

Это было одно из их правил: они никогда не лгали. Раскрашивать, преувеличивать – это все, как объяснил Стив, стилистические приемы. Гипербола, говорил он. Метафора.

– Сам же знаешь, газетчики всегда все раздувают.

Верно; отец всегда так говорил. Баки уже спрашивал себя, не почитать ли и ему словарь.

* * *

Лето шло, и прежде Баки, наверное, сокрушался бы, что нельзя прямо с утра удрать купаться, или даже съездить на Кони-Айленд. Припекало все сильнее, и торчать на солнце с газетой было жарко. Но на самом деле ему ужасно нравилось это лето.

– Индексы Нью-Йоркской биржи... Тьфу, надоели. 

– Смотри, «Полиция Нью-Йорка раскрыла очередной подпольный бар в Восточном Бруклине... Стражи порядка беспрестанно борются с нарушителями сухого закона...»

Баки вспомнил, как вчера отец ввалился в дом поздно, злой как черт и с окровавленным лицом – но на удивление трезвый. 

– Не надо... – тихо попросил он. Стив поглядел на него, но ничего не спросил.

– Ладно, что еще есть? 

– Либби Холман была замечена на званом вечере вместе с Фредом Алленом...

– Непристойности, – угрюмо сказал Баки. Вот дела людям до того, с кем ходит какая-то Либби Холман. Такие новости – для Ма, вот она это обожает. Написали бы лучше про мафию, или про золотоискателей...

– Ой, смотри! На Метрополитен-стрит был найден чемодан со странным содержимым...

– Сокровище, – охнул Баки. – Сокровище прямо посреди улицы!

Об этом он любил читать не меньше, чем о золотоискателях. 

Не кровь, не смерть, но зато загадка. Пойдет.

* * *

Домой они теперь ходили вместе – окрестные ребята знали, что у них завелись деньги, а значит – обязательно попытаются отобрать. Но пока они вдвоем звонко топали по горячему асфальту, казалось, что никому их не одолеть.

И Стив... Баки обещал присмотреть за ним, следить, чтобы он не забывал брать с собой ингалятор, чтобы подолгу не торчал на солнце. Однако этим летом Стив, кажется, забыл обо всех болезнях. Не до того стало: утром он продавал «Бруклинского гражданина», а потом, если Баки не удавалось сманить его купаться, садился придумывать сюжеты для будущей «газеты о супергероях». Стив даже почти не кашлял – только если совсем уставал выкрикивать название газеты. Но теперь у них были деньги на стакан содовой, чтобы промочить горло.

– Может, мама права, – как-то грустно сказал Стив. – Может, главное лекарство от всех болезней – это деньги... 

Стив в кои-то веки даже загорел – лицо и шея стали сперва ярко-красными, потом красно-коричневыми, – и теперь никто не смог бы назвать его задохликом. Баки нарочно водил его домой, чтобы мама заметила: душе тут очень даже есть в чем держаться.

* * *

Как-то раз день выдался жарким уже с утра. Выходишь из дома и как будто ныряешь в горячую воду. В такую жару людям не до газет. Да еще, как назло, в «Гражданине» не оказалось ровно ничего интересного. Ни матчей, ни скачек накануне не было, даже индексы на бирже для разнообразия никуда не упали. И как такое продавать?

– Вот, – заинтересовался Стив. – Сегодня ночью полиция совершила облаву на бар для фей.

Баки помотал головой. Он не слишком хорошо понимал, кто такие феи, но понимал, что это непристойность.

– Лучше не будем. Это непристойность.

– Непристойность, – согласно вздохнул Стив. Оба снова углубились в чтение.

– О, смотри. «Содомит спрятался в церкви». Содомит – это же человек из Содома? 

– Точно, – Стив оживился. – А Содом...

Библию они оба знали. 

– Кровь и смерть, – сказали они хором.

И хотя до сих пор им было не слишком понятно, о ком идет речь (может, просто очередной проповедник конца света?), само слово звучало почти так же хорошо, как дефенестрация.

Наверное, им бы следовало посмотреть в словаре. Но словарь был у Стива дома, а тащиться туда по такой жаре не хотелось. 

– Значит, что говорим?

– Содомиты укрылись в церкви, – произнес Стив с уверенностью профессионального газетчика.

– А почему «содомиты»?

– Синекдоха, – объяснил Стив. – Это такой прием. Вместо единственного числа берешь множественное. Или наоборот. Ну вот когда мистер Фостер хватает тебя за шиворот и говорит: «Я вашего брата католика насквозь вижу», он же не одного католика имеет в виду! А это то же самое...

Через десять минут Баки, обосновавшись на любимой стратегической позиции, заголосил:

– Содомиты укрылись в церкви! Читайте на четвертой странице! Содомиты в церкви, грядет что-то страшное! 

Ему бы следовало почувствовать неладное – хотя бы по количеству покупателей. Уже после он догадался: непристойности люди любят еще больше, чем кровь и смерть. Но тогда он был просто рад, что удается так быстро сбыть с рук скучную газету, и если так пойдет дальше, то может, к вечеру они со Стивом...

Тут его крепко схватили за ухо. Баки попытался вырваться, но ускользнуть от карающей длани отца Долана было невозможно. 

– Ты что это тут кричишь?

Другой рукой отец Долан держал Стива; и судя по тому, что ухватил он беднягу за больное ухо, их дела были очень, очень плохи. 

– Как ты смеешь позорить Святую Церковь?

При виде священника люди вокруг зашептались, и его это еще сильнее разозлило. 

– Оставьте вы мальчишек, они всю правду говорят! – выкрикнул кто-то из толпы, но его не поддержали. Неодолимая сила повлекла Баки за собой, и он только стискивал изо всех сил остаток нераспроданных газет, чтобы не выронить. 

Отец Долан отвел их в церковь, в свой маленький кабинет сбоку от алтаря. 

– И чья же это была идея, – начал он свистящим шепотом.

– Моя, сэр, – вылез Баки. Потому что Стиву и так досталось. И Баки совсем не хотелось видеть, как его дерут. Но тот, конечно, промолчать не мог.

– Неправда, это я придумал! 

– Вот этому я скорее поверю. Хорошо, мистер Роджерс. Интересно, что, по-вашему, означает слово «содомит». 

– Житель Содома, – отчеканил Стив. Баки про себя зашипел. Стив, похоже, до сих пор не усвоил правила – на такие вопросы лучше не отвечать.

Отец Долан помолчал. Потом сокрушенно покачал головой.

– Ладно. Допустим ваш грех совершен скорее из заблуждения, чем из низких помыслов. И все равно... До меня уже долетали слухи о вашей... работе. Но ведь вы дети. Я полагал, что это невинное развлечение, не более. Я не думал, что искуситель уже успел совратить ваши души так, что ради денег вы не постыдитесь выдумывать кровавые детали и поносить Святую Церковь! 

Он вперился взглядом в Баки.

– Я попрошу вашего отца, чтобы пришел за вами. Боюсь, Барнс, вам не избежать хорошей трепки. Что же до вас, Роджерс... 

– Мама на дежурстве, – очень быстро и отчаянно сказал Стив. – Пожалуйста, не говорите ей. Пожалуйста, не надо. Она же все равно... все равно не сумеет меня выдрать. 

Отец Долан крепко ухватил его за плечо:

– Хочешь, чтобы я сам вершил правосудие? 

Стив кивнул. И Баки подумал, что ему бы надо нарисовать для той газеты самого себя. Отец Долан редко злился по-настоящему. Наоборот, часто он прятал за своей спиной опоздавших, чтобы тем не досталось от монашек. Но если по-настоящему привести его в ярость – а похоже, они со Стивом так и сделали – то достанется куда хуже, чем от сестры Мэри Бриджет. 

– Ладно, – согласился священник. – Ты прав. Нечего лишний раз беспокоить миссис Роджерс, ее доля и без того тяжела. Она не виновата, что сын у нее растет лжецом и стяжателем. 

Баки прикусил губу. Что такое «стяжатель», он не знал, но вот обвинения во лжи Стив не стерпит. И не посмотрит, что говорит с отцом Доланом, и что трость отца Долана – вот тут же, на шкафу, ждет его.

Так и есть.

– Мы не лгали! – взвился Стив. – Это только синекдоха! Стилистическая фигура. 

Отец Долан, видно, разозлился уже до такой степени, что выпад Стива встретил спокойно. 

– Есть такая пословица, молодой человек. Дьявол в деталях. Подумайте о ней на досуге. 

Да уж; у них будет время подумать, лежа в кровати на животе, в ожидании, пока хоть чуть-чуть уймется боль. 

Баки про себя подумал: кто их знает, где дьявол; но детали в том, что ботинки у Стива просят каши, и что миссис Роджерс становится все бледнее с каждым дежурством, и что в кои-то веки Стив не выглядит совсем задохликом. 

И как бы эпопея с газетой ни закончилась, Баки о ней жалеть не станет. 

Отец Долан вышел, зло взметнув сутаной. Баки протянул Стиву руку, и тот вцепился в нее мокрыми холодными пальцами.

– Это я виноват. – Он шмыгнул носом. – Это я придумал. 

– Неправда, – твердо сказал Баки. – Это просто потому, что нам было слишком хорошо.

Он знал по опыту: взрослые не могут выносить, когда детям хорошо. Они всегда торопятся остановить всякую интересную затею, прервать игру в самом разгаре, выпороть за то, что по-настоящему приносит радость. 

– Хорошо, что он не скажет маме, – пробормотал Стив, хотя сам не сводил глаз с трости на шкафу и был весь белый. Баки знал: если бы речь шла о Ма, он поступил бы так же. Вернее – надеялся, чтобы у него хватило духу так поступить...

Хотя... Ма все равно узнает. 

– Он не скажет. Отец Долан не такой. 

– Ага... – Стив совсем поник. Баки тоже было неловко, что они этими содомитами расстроили отца Долана. Его-то они точно обижать не хотели. 

– Я все равно ужасно рад, что мы с тобой продавали эту газету, – сказал Баки – совсем как капитан, который прощается с экипажем на идущем ко дну корабле. 

– Я тоже. – Стив еще сильнее сжал его руку.

Наконец вернулся отец Долан, а с ним – папа. Баки втянул голову в плечи. Джордж Барнс выглядел так, словно его распирало от злости. Он надувал щеки и кривил рот.

В конечном счете еще неизвестно, кому из них придется хуже. 

– ...Порочить нашу церковь среди бела дня! – грохотал отец Долан. 

– Что, говорите, отче, они кричали? Феи в церкви? – Отцу, кажется, все труднее было сдерживаться. 

– Содомиты! Содомиты в церкви! Представляете себе такое богохульство? Я стараюсь обходиться без телесных наказаний, мистер Барнс, и все же не зря Писание говорит: кто жалеет розгу, тот портит ребенка...

– Содомиты в церкви, – повторил отец. – Ну, вы оба. Вставайте и пошли. Слышали, что отец Долан сказал про розгу. 

– Позвольте, но юный Роджерс...

– Уж простите, святой отец. Но они вдвоем торговали, вдвоем будут и отвечать.

– Что ж, – пробормотал священник, – это справедливо. Идите, юноши.

Юноши пошли; Баки – с новой надеждой в сердце, потому что у отца Стива можно отвоевать. И ремнем все-таки не так больно, как розгой. 

Отец вел их обоих за руки, шагал быстрым, широким шагом, пока церковь не осталась позади. Баки следил за ним исподтишка: он кривил губы, изо всех сил стараясь не...

Наконец Джордж Барнс остановился, выпустил их ладони и расхохотался.

Он смеялся от души, так, как смеялся до всего этого – до того, как в гараже не осталось работы и ему пришлось выезжать по ночам. Как смеялся в веселые времена. 

Они со Стивом только переглянулись. 

Отдышавшись, отец спросил:

– Вот что. Кто-нибудь из вас знает, что значит содомит?

Стив открыл рот, чтобы в очередной раз сказать про жителя Содома, но Баки его опередил.

– По правде? Нет.

– Я хотел посмотреть в словаре, – покаянно сказал Стив, и это вызвало у отца очередной взрыв смеха. Посерьезнев, он проговорил:

– Ну хоть раз кто-то сказал этим церковникам всю правду. Матерям ни слова, вы оба! 

Они побожились, чувствуя, что на сей раз почему-то вышли сухими из воды. 

– Если отец Долан будет это припоминать – скажете, что не знали, кто такие эти содомиты, да и все. 

Они со Стивом закивали. 

– Ладно, – решился отец, – пошли.

Баки уже понял, что на сей раз обойдется без ремня. Но удивился, когда папа повел их не домой, а наоборот – подальше от дома, в ярко освещенный подвал, туда, где на самом деле не разрешалось бывать ни детям, ни взрослым. Он с удивлением увидел там – у стойки, где пили совсем не содовую, – давних отцовских знакомых: и дядю Келли, и мистера Каллахана. И даже Мэллори был здесь! Он протолкался к ним.

– Ребята, вы мне сделали сенсацию. Джордж, угости мальцов за мой счет. И себя не забудь. Как они нашу родную католическую церковь приложили, а?

Вокруг загудели:

– А то это не правда!

– Да там в церкви этого полно, а то и чего похуже...

– До сих пор помню, как отец Митчелл меня лапал после катехизиса...

Они со Стивом в тихом удивлении смотрели друг на друга. Играла музыка. Какая-то совсем молодая дама в открытом платье чмокнула Баки в щеку. Им поднесли пива, и хотя оно оказалось ужасной гадостью, Баки упорно делал маленькие глотки – потому что не каждый день ему достается пиво. Стив раскраснелся и снова стал похож на человека. И хотя Баки понимал, что об этом вечере не сможет рассказать совсем никому, он знал и то, что никогда не забудет его – и не забудет этого лета.

* * *

Через три дня после истории с содомитами Стив купил новые ботинки. Если посмотреть на лакированный носок, можно увидеть свое отражение. А потом заявил опешившему Баки, что больше газеты продавать не будет.

– Я все думаю, что отец Долан был прав. Не хочу быть стяжателем. Ну их, все эти гиперболы. 

– Что же ты теперь будешь делать? – Лето не будет длиться вечно, а после – опять в школу...

– У мамы на работе ищут помощника санитара. Помогать возиться с больными. А я умею... Обещают бесплатно кормить.

Баки представил себе, каким станет Стив на больничной еде, и вздохнул. 

– А как насчет газеты? Той, про супергероев. 

Стив сверкнул глазами.

– Газета будет. Вот научусь рисовать получше, и покажу мистеру Мэллори. 

Баки одобрительно кивнул. Кто знает, вдруг с этого мистера Мэллори будет толк. Да и вообще... половина лета уже прошла, но оставалась еще одна – длинная-длинная, и воздух пах горячим гудроном и хвоей. И даже если Стив перестал работать, у Баки были деньги на содовую.

– Эй, – толкнул он Стива в бок. – Пошли купаться! Покажешь, как плавает Человек-Рыба!


End file.
